


Hate and Insanity

by DammerDoctor



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AO-chan is a good guy, Action, Blood, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Injury, It's canon polymyth, Light Angst, Mild Gore, but i wanna focused on iname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammerDoctor/pseuds/DammerDoctor
Summary: "This is about Ina's safety. Of course, we can destroy anyone and anything, but not in this case. We may simply not have time. So we ask you to take on the responsibility of protecting Ninomae Ina'nis ""Protection... from whom? What can threaten us?»"Like I said, another ancient god. More precisely, a Hateful, or a God-who-hates. He has found a vessel for himself, and he knows where Ina is. He wants to destroy her and, as a result, destroy my connection to this world. ""That is, we are in danger because of you ... Again... I have a sense of deja vu, "
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (hololive), Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. It's a bad sign if Ancient god warns you

Have you ever thought about what the abyss looks like? Maybe this is a dimension of the purest darkness and gloom, where nothing is visible and there is not a single sound, and where you just exist on the verge of life and death. Maybe it is a place with incredible images and structures, where creatures that do not look like earth's and that contradict all the laws of biology and physics roam. Amelia had once wondered this question up to one point. Until the Ancients, themselves invited her into their dimension. When this happened, she found herself in her office, but in a more worn-out version. It was a room with battered walls, cracks in them, and peeling wallpaper. Everything was pale and dull, faded. From the ceiling hung the office's half-broken lamps, which continued to glow dimly, sometimes fading and then coming back on. The floor also had many cracks, and the laminate was curved and damp as if this room had been flooded. The photographs, notes, and various other notes that hung on the walls were blank or smeared with something like ink, but of thicker and darker consistency. The windows were also broken and muddy as if they had not been washed for a long time, and there was only emptiness behind them. The desk itself, where Amelia usually worked in the real world, was broken on the floors, but it still stood straight with a pile of tattered documents on it. Soon, Ame noticed her office chair with its back to her. With a terrible creak, as if the chair leg hadn't been oiled in years, she turned to Amelia ... She's the same. It was a replica of Amelia Watson, with one small difference - she had black as if empty, eyes.

**"You're finally here, Amelia Watson. We've been waiting for you for a long time,"** the fake Amelia said with a cheeky smile, looking into the eyes of the real one, which made her skin crawl.

"The Аncient Ones? What's happening? Where am I and why do you look like me?" Fortunately for her, the energy and aura of the Ancient God didn't affect her that much, thanks to Ina.

Grinning again, the Ancients, in the form of Ame, got up from their chair and slowly walked around the table, standing right in front of the real Amelia.

 **"This is Our dimension. In short, Our place takes on the appearance familiar to my interlocutor. If Miss Kiara were here, for example, my dimension would look like the room of her restaurant. As for my appearance, We take the image of our interlocutor, so that he does not go crazy from my true appearance. All for your safety, mortals"** the ancients said with an impudent, malicious smile, with a clear emphasis on the last word, as they understood the helplessness and certain inferiority of mortals. After that, they began to walk slowly around the office, looking at the notes and photos on the walls.

**"Or do you want to see some other form? Maybe..."** In the blink of an eye, less than a hundredth of a second, they changed their appearance, and the realization of the new kind of Ancients made Ame's heart tremble. Ina stood in front of her, a replica, with the same relaxed, sweet smile. But if the real Ina's smile was comforting, this one was mocking Ame. Seeing Amelia's reaction, the Ancients chuckled and looked at the detective.

**"Hmm ... We had an idea for better"** And again a change of appearance and again Amelia had a shock. She was confronted by a human-like creature, but with no obvious signs of gender, that was slightly shorter than Amelia herself. She was dressed in a simple robe. Their features were smooth and neat, but their faces were thin and pale. Their eyes were the same color as Amelia's-heavenly light blue eyes. But apart from the normal human eyes, they had one eye right in the middle of their forehead that moved non-stop, looking in different directions, as if searching for something. The hair was shoulder-length, well, at least it should have been hair. At about half their height, they became tentacles that slowly wriggled and moved on their own. The "hair" had a transitional color: from the roots, they began with a dark purple color, almost black, at the transition to the tentacles they became an orange hue, and under the very tips of the tentacles they became bright yellow. The inner surface of the tentacles was a soft cream color, and their suckers glowed slightly purple. Seeing the full picture, Amelia's heart filled with longing and rage. Shock turned to anger, and her face twisted into a grimace of hatred. 

And this reaction pleased the Ancients **"That's the kind of Amelia we're used to seeing.”**

".. how dare you assume such a form? "

**"Have We touched a nerve? That's right, you wanted a child so much, but you didn't manage to fulfill your dream in any way... Poor things... Oh, well. If you calm down and listen to my request, we will reward you”**

Amelia snorted and looked away. She didn't want to look at the creature that was a mixture of her image and Ina's. The image was like salt on her open wound, and she certainly didn't want to make it worse. "I wonder why I should listen to you and help you?” Ame finally found the strength to look at Ancients again. It wasn't their child, which they never could have, so Amelia was able to calm down. With a smile, the Ancients sat down again, and their faces took on a serious expression.

**"Well, first of all, this request will primarily help your safety ... "**

"It's like something is threatening us, " Ame interrupted, with a grin on her lips. She did not believe that anyone or anything could threaten them. After all, their group was quite strong. Chuckling at the impertinence, the Ancients continued.

**"Threatening. Another ancient god for example"**

"... what? "

**"We will continue. Secondly, if everything works out, then I will grant you the opportunity to fulfill your noticeable desire with pleasure"**

"This is impossible …”

**"We are the ancient gods, my dear. We can do everything. But more on that later. Now we need to find out if you will help us? "**

"... I agree. Say what you want, " Ancients broke into a cheeky smile. With a snap of her fingers, Amelia suddenly found herself sitting in a chair at the table, facing the Ancients.

**"This is about Ina's safety. Of course, We can destroy anyone and anything, but not in this case. We may simply not have time. So we ask you to take on the responsibility of protecting Ninomae Ina'nis "**

"Protection... from whom? What can threaten us?»

**"Like We said, another ancient god. More precisely, a Hateful, or a God-who-hates. He has found a vessel for himself, and he knows where Ina is. He wants to destroy her and, as a result, destroy my connection to this world. "**

"That is, we are in danger because of you ... Again... I have a sense of deja vu, " Ame muttered under her breath, which, of course, the Ancients ignored.

**"All you have to do is protect Ninomae and hold out as long as possible against this God and his vessel. His receptacle is a girl with bright scarlet hair and eyes of the same color. So be careful”** The Ancient Ones said, and at the same time, Ame began to feel as if she was being dragged somewhere. And she realized that she was returning to the real world.

"Stop! How can we defeat it?!

**"You're a detective. You detectives are very good at dealing with the ancient gods, aren't you?"** The Ancient Ones said, smiling again at last, but not with any impudence, but rather with a hopeful expression on their face.....

*** Russia, somewhere in Siberia, unknown village***

Usually, nothing ever happens in the middle of nowhere. Cold winters, hot summers, taking care of the farm, quiet life in the fresh air and nature. But not this time. A special-purpose detachment was sent to one of the quite ordinary villages, at first glance. But when the squad arrived, some of them were sick to their stomachs at the sight and smell. There was blood everywhere. The snow was soaked with it, making it scarlet in color, but it continued to crunch mockingly underfoot. All the houses were destroyed, twisted, as if something huge had swept past this village, leaving nothing intact. The corpses of people and animals lay in the street in unnatural positions, and many of their remains decorated what was left of the houses, as if in mockery of the past holidays. The corpses were broken by an unknown force, so disfigured that it was difficult to distinguish their faces. But it was still possible to see their grimace of fear and despair, which froze at the moment of death. Some of the corpses were missing limbs, others had heads, and still, others had their bellies ripped open with entrails lying around them.

{Captain Alex report in, Alpha squad has arrived, do you hear?} One of the soldiers, who looked like a captain, contacted the base. He was already a battle-hardened veteran and had seen many things, but this was the first time he had seen such brutality, and perhaps he did not want to see it again.

{Roger that, the command is in touch. What do you see? What's going on?}

{In short, it's fucked up}

{Watch your expressions, Captain Alexi}

{Let's see what you say when you see the photo, over}

Captain Alexi frowned as he took pictures of the scene. The first image was of a man, about forty years old, who had been cut up along the sexes, with all the organs turned into mush. It looks like the man was pretty battered before his death, because of which his broken bones ground his organs. The second picture showed a girl hugging her children. It seems that the mother tried to protect her children to the last, but she did not succeed. Matera's spine and chest were torn out, and through the remaining hole, headless children could be seen. The third image showed a ruined house, with people of different genders and heights impaled on the beams with various missing body parts. And, worst of all, the pictures didn't stop. The captain himself, who was filming all this, almost threw up his breakfast but was able to restrain himself, walking slowly along the snow-covered road. And what was most disgusting - the crunch of this snow could easily be confused with the crunch of bones, which were also lying on the street, like toys that had been forgotten to remove from the road.

{Do you see the pictures? }

{Yes, we got the pictures. Continue your search of the area, over}

{Pfft. Easy to be brave when you sitting at your computer...} Alexi muttered in dissatisfaction, turning off the radio, for the time being, continuing to explore the area. Several variants of what had happened flashed through his mind at once ' Wild animal? No, they usually have one method of killing, and here it was like some monster was operating... Terrorists? This fucking village a hundred kilometers from the nearest big city, what did they want to achieve with such brutal methods of murder? A sect? Possible... but it's still weird...'

{Captain! Come here, we've found something, you need to see it!} One of the squad soldiers shouted as he waved to his captain from the doorway of the house... Well, at least the one that was home. The entire structure was destroyed as if by an explosion. He walked over to his partner and pointed to the hatch.

{This is the passage to the basement. And it looks like some kind of sectarian shit}

{Let's go see. We need to take a picture of it anyway} Alexi frowned again. It seemed that his suspicions were confirmed, and it was a sect. But in his memory, even the most inveterate sects could not do such a thing, simply because of the lack of tools for such types of murders. Turning on the flashlight, the Captain and his two companions went into the basement, weapons at the ready. As they went down, they began to look around. Bare, gray walls, tables with piles of papers, and shelves with dozens of books. Strange writing on the floor that was painted with something red and the captain knew what it was. But the worst part was in the back of the room. The steel cage had been ripped open, and the shackles were visible inside, also torn. On the floor of the cage was a mixture of various bodily fluids.

{It seems that the people here kept something very dangerous in their cage, which soon broke out and decided to take revenge. What was that just now?} Alexi asked aloud, walking over to the table with the notes. Occult writings in an incomprehensible language, diagrams of rituals, and drawings of an incomprehensible abomination consisting of flesh and bones. The sergeant's voice distracted the captain from his thoughts and studying the drawings.

{Captain, someone's hair is here}

{Collect them, we'll send them to the base. We need to at least find out what that thing was. You also need to collect all the documents from here and fill up the basement, so that random people do not come across. After that, we clear the area and leave here. If we see something or someone incomprehensible, we immediately open fire to kill. Is everything clear?}

{Yes sir!}

{Tell the others. I'll contact the command again in the meantime. I must say that we are finishing up and will be heading back soon}

After saying this, the captain came out of the basement and walked slightly away from the village. He just wanted to smoke. And he can contact the database after a puff of a cigarette, so he decides to smoke first. Opening his cigarette case, he took a cigarette and, with slightly trembling hands, took it in his mouth, after which he took out the matches.

{Damn job. Another year and retire to hell with this special squad. I'd rather stay at home with my wife than risk my life on such missions} Muttering his displeasure, the captain lit his cigar and took a long drag, then blew out a large cloud of tobacco smoke. When it dissipated slightly, a silhouette in the distance caught his attention. The only thing he could see before that silhouette disappeared was the bright red scarlet hair. Not understanding what had happened, the captain rubbed his eyes, but the silhouette itself was no longer on the horizon.

{To hell with it…} Taking a final drag on his cigar, the captain tossed it into the snow half-smoked, then headed back to his squad to finish the job and report back to base.


	2. Bareing your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to hear the noise of the argument, in raised tones, Calli got out of bed and straightened her pajamas, sighing as she headed for the source of the noise. Wearing only her pink pajamas, she went down to the first floor and forcefully opened the door to the main room, interrupting all the other girls with a loud slam of the door.
> 
> "GUH, can you at least argue quietly? I haven't slept all night, you know?" Calli rubbed the back of her head in frustration, trying to wake up after all. As she got used to the bright light, she realized that her dissatisfaction was at least not accepted, but at most condemned. The faces of all four girls expressed a different range of emotions - from concern and fear to seriousness and determination. "What did I miss?”

It was an eventful morning, and Calli didn't like it. She'd spent the entire night preparing her new track, but now there was an annoying noise on the ground floor that caused Reaper to wake up with a disgruntled expression on her face. Her head ached, her hair was more like a huge tumbleweed, and her whole body was numb from the uncomfortable sleeping position. Continuing to hear the noise of the argument, in raised tones, Calli got out of bed and straightened her pajamas, sighing as she headed for the source of the noise. Wearing only her pink pajamas, she went down to the first floor and forcefully opened the door to the main room, interrupting all the other girls with a loud slam of the door.

"GUH, can you at least argue quietly? I haven't slept all night, you know?" Calli rubbed the back of her head in frustration, trying to wake up after all. As she got used to the bright light, she realized that her dissatisfaction was at least not accepted, but at most condemned. The faces of all four girls expressed a different range of emotions - from concern and fear to seriousness and determination. "What did I miss?”   


"Calli..." Kiara quickly approached Kali to explain what was going on, but Ame interrupted Phoenix.   


"I'll tell you everything myself. Calli, we have a problem" Calli was used to Ame, who would joke about any problem, but the reaper saw the seriousness on the detective's face. It was a rare expression on Ame's face, but when it did, all her friends knew it was very bad.

  
All the old sleepiness and irritability disappeared from Calli's mind in an instant, and only the concern "How big?"

"The size of an ancient god"

Now, and the worries were gone in an instant. Kali looked at Ame with surprise and confusion. "Is this AO-chan? I don't believe it, but Ina had a great time with him. He even helped us on the streams with the moderation of chats”

"The problem is not related to AO-chan, They just told me about this very problem. They... "called” me for a conversation in his dimension and said that Ina was in danger in the person of one of the ancient gods. He's going to cut off AO-chan's connection to this world. I would be happy with that, but there is one small " but "– for this, he must kill Ina" 

"Then we must help and protect her... I just don't understand what the argument was about...."

"I won't let you protect me ..." Ina sounded... menacing. Her voice was still gentle and quiet, but the tone she used was worrisome. "I don't want you to risk your lives for me. I can handle it myself, and I will not go away from my decision"

Ame sighed with displeasure, realizing that their argument had not progressed anywhere 

"And this is where the problems begin, Calli"

"Ina, this is stupid! You are already putting too much effort into the whole group, you are putting too much responsibility on your shoulders! " The usually cheerful and perky Gura also kept up with her friends in the intent of her decisions. The little sharky was now standing behind the sofa, leaning slightly on its back, to Ina's right, looking at the priestess with a rather displeased expression on her face.

Kiara was the only one of the five who looked worried with sadness in her eyes. She slowly walked over to Ina and sat down on her knees in front of her, taking her hands in hers, while lightly squeezing them, " Ina, listen, we're really worried about you, you've done too much for us. Let us help you just this once "

  
"So that you put yourself in danger and die?"  Still, Ina could not stand it, and, pulling her hands out of Kiara's embrace, the girl ran to her room. Watching all of this, Calli sighed, folding her arms over her chest, realizing that she now had a job to do.

After thinking for a while, Calli turned to the already arguing Gura and Ama, "I'll go talk to Ina. I think I can convince her of the truth of our words. 

  
"Can we still go together? We're all one family after all"   
  


"Don't worry, Ya boi can not only rap but also can bareing souls of people. This is part of my past work, after all." Smiling, the pink-haired girl went up the stairs to the second floor. But, remembering something important, she stopped halfway. "Make some tea for now and buy something sweet. I think this will come in handy after my therapy session." 

After that, Сalli went to the second floor, making her way to Ina's room, while Gura and Ame looked at Kiara with a question on their faces - " Is she going to make it?"   
  


Giggling, Kiara ran her eyes around the circle, then went to her friends, "She'll do it. I believe in her. And now ... We can cook something for our miss " I can handle everything myself" "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calli wasn't really in conversion therapy. God, she was terrible at it. Despite her image and profession as a reaper, she was quite closed. She was the type of person whose feelings were always kept under lock and key by alienation and dislike. Her whole rapper reaper image was created to scare other people away from her, to always be alone. She never wanted to be social, always preferring to be alone. Even Kiara was rarely allowed near her, but this is a special case of the relationship of immortal entities. Everything changed when Death-sensei persuaded (rather ordered) to apply to Hololive. She was accepted for her success in music, and she became a fan, streaming for completely ordinary people who did not want to alienate themselves from her image, on the contrary, many people were even attracted to this image.

And, unexpectedly, she discovered a different side of her personality. A soft, shy person who does not mind sometimes making a rather stupid joke and who tries to behave "on the wave" with her audience. Calli loved her audience. But most of all, she loved her friends. They accepted her at once for what she was. They were able to break through her barrier of dislike and alienation, becoming close friends and, later, family. And she was willing to do anything to protect these girls, and she was going to do it with just one of them.

Calli walked quietly to Ina's door, which was covered with illustrations of the priestess herself and silly puns. The Reaper knocked gently and opened the door slightly, looking for the priestess herself. 

"Ina, do you mind if I come in?" There was no reply. The room was dark enough because of the closed curtains, but because of her nature, Calli could see the outline of the body on the bed, which was hidden under the blanket. And judging by the slight shake of the blanket on Calli's voice, Ina heard her. With a slight grin, Calli rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Ina, I know you're awake. I want to talk to you in private. Just talk," Calli waited. It was about a minute before the reaper saw a slight movement of the blanket in the place where the head should have been, which resembled a nod. Sighing, Calli carefully walked into the room, closing the door softly. She didn't dare go straight to Ina's bed. She knew that this could only scare the priestess away, so she decided to look around. After all, Calli hadn't been in Ina's room for a long time. The floor was covered with a black carpet, and the walls of the room were covered with purple wallpaper with dark gold patterns that resembled the patterns that were on the stockings of Ina's tentacles. But for the most part, the walls were decorated with drawings and photographs. Sketches of future ideas, new and old works, and, of course, photos with other girls from Hololive. In all the photos, everyone was happy, having fun in their way, or just relaxing. At the window was Ina's desk with all the necessary setup for streaming and drawing. The computer itself was turned on and the screen was lit up with a desktop, which served as a photo of the entire HoloMyth in pajamas. Calli smiled and carefully walked over to the priestess ' bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"You know, I haven't been here in a long time. There are so many photos from our adventures here. " Calli decided to start from afar. Still, Ina wasn't the type to get information right away, so Calli had to try to get the priestess’s attention “So many memories... Hah, I still remember that trip to the mountain resort. It was fun to watch as Kusotori, trying to ski, just melted the snow under her because of her fiery aura. Or how we later decided to play snowballs. I refused, I thought it was stupid and childish, but... I didn't expect to get the first snowball hit from you, Ina." Calli thought a little and sighed. If what she was about to say was heard by the same Ame, the reaper would have to listen to the taunts for a week afterward.

"It was... Ina-ccepteble" Out of the corner of her ear, Calli could hear Ina's light chuckle. 'Good way to go, Calli, you're on the right track ’  "But thanks for the occasion. Then I became closer to all of you. And looking at these photos, I understand how much you don't want to lose these moments”

Calli heard the rustle of a blanket and felt the sofa sway slightly. It looks like what she was doing is working.

"I understand how much you want to protect us, Ina...But, if we're not around, who's going to protect you? We don't want to lose you, either. We all have different reasons for those feelings towards you, but we all love you too much to leave you to just deal with your problems on your own”

Calli felt something warm press against her back. It was Ina who pressed her forehead against her back, about between her shoulder blades.

"We'll protect you, Ina. We won't let anyone hurt you. You are our priestess, our beautiful and incredibly talented artist-ah!»

What Calli couldn't expect was an "attack" from Ina. The priestess gently wrapped her arms around Calli and pushed her onto the bed, turning the reaper to face her.

Ina's eyes were wet and red from crying. But the priestess herself smiled her usual sweet way. "I didn't know you could calm people down with words ..."

"Hah, I'm a rapper after all. For me, the result is just great"

" Yes, in my opinion, it was... Ina-credible"

"... even at times like this, you keep making puns, Ina" Calli giggled, looking at Ina's slightly puffed-up cheeks with fake resentment.

"Oi, so you can, but I can't? How ina-ccepteble"

" And now you're using my tricks ... Oh, you!" After that, Calli hugged Ina to her, starting to tickle her slightly on the sides, enjoying the priestess ' laughter. But Calli knew that this moment couldn't last... but she knew how to improve it.

"I think the girls have already prepared everything for our little dinner. We need to go down and be together. But after that, we'll discuss a plan to protect you, Ina.»

Ina frowned slightly at the words. She pondered her thoughts for a few minutes, then sighed and looked back into Calli's eyes. But now it was a look of determination and readiness.

"Okay ... but only after the meal. All this stress makes me very hungry”

With a smile, Calli got out of bed with Ina, then they went down to the first floor together, holding hands, to spend some more quiet time together before preparing for the storm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, about the plan," Gura didn't want to delay solving the main issue on the agenda, so she decided to start first. She was picking at an empty plate with a teaspoon, which had recently had a piece of cake on it, out of nothing to do and out of nervousness at the news that she had brought Ame from AO chan's dimension

All the girls looked at each other, then looked at the black-haired girl, as if asking a question in their eyes, ' can we discuss this?’ Sighing, Ina set the cup of still-hot coffee on the table, then folded her hands and looked at her friends.

"So, Watson, do you have a plan?"

"Ask me something easier," the detective chuckled, standing slightly leaning on the countertop and looking at nothing. Her head was filled with various thoughts and ideas about solving their problem, but not one seemed acceptable or able to save the situation. Ame closed her eyes and thought with a deep breath, then looked back at the four girls.

"AO-chan mentioned something about us having to at least just detain this God. We won't be able to kill him, not with our abilities"

"Ame, we have a reaper, a phoenix, and I, who is the apex predator. Do you think we can't handle this?"

"With his vessel, perhaps, but he may return later," Ame replied quickly enough, returning to her thoughts again, " Even if we destroy his vessel, his essence will continue to exist. To destroy it, destroy it, you need another ancient, and then AO Chan comes to our aid "

" No. if They try to take control of me abruptly... "

"Then They will destroy you with his power and we will all go mad. They know about that, so he briefly mentioned that he needed to prepare. So the only solution is to hold this god's vessel for as long as possible"

Ame moved away from the countertop and began to walk in circles around the table, starting to chew on her thumbnail from thinking, " We need to think about a defense plan... Who will be on the defensive lines ... and what should we do"

With a chuckle, Kiara calmly stood up from the table, lightly slamming her palms against it. I don't want to brag, but in one of my past lives, I was the commander-in-chief of an entire army!"

"And in the first battle you died, Kusotori"

"This was the result of a betrayal, Calli!" Kiara sighed in displeasure, deciding to continue talking about her idea instead of arguing with the reaper, " I will be with the Other on the last line of defense. As strong as I would be, all my power comes from defending someone, not attacking. Gura and Calli can also be on the first line of defense and possibly even launch an attack on this vessel of God. Ame, you can be in the middle-long range. Do you still have that arsenal of weapons you've accumulated from all your time travel?”

"How do you even know about that ... yes, there was " Amelia groan, after listening to Kiera's plan completely, deciding to go over it again in her head, then smiling. "Maybe you're not as bad a strategist as Calli says"

" You see, Calli! Ame recognized my strategic abilities!"

Calli rolled her eyes around the circle, " Okay, okay, maybe you're right ... But, Ame. We can't be constantly on the lookout. You don't know when this creature is supposed to appear?"

"I'm a time traveler, not a clairvoyant"

"Voices will tell me" Ina sang softly, causing all the girls to look at her with a question on their faces. "Voices of the Ancients. When they sense danger, they become louder, and the volume of their voices depends on the danger itself. And since this something is threatening me, I think these voices will be screaming, so if this vessel of God is close, then I will know about it"

"What about now? Are the voices silent? "

"Silent as the dead. I think we have a couple of days"

Gura happily jumped up on the chair, raising one hand with a happy grin on her face. The HoloMyth squad is back on the fight against evil spirits! "

"You remember that all those evil spirits were in the video games, stopid shork?” Ame grinned maliciously, deciding to defuse the situation a little. And she did it.

"Who did you call stopid, Stinky?!" With a laugh and a smile on her face, Gura threw herself into Ame's arms as if attacking her. Watching all this action, Ina hummed and picked up a cup of already cold coffee, still sipping a little.

"I love you all... thank you all"

After that, several tentacles appeared in Ina's shadow, which pulled all the girls to Ina, after which the priestess began a group hug, smiling with happiness.

Ame pleased that Ina looked happy, decided to enjoy this beautiful moment in her arms.  "Let's end this problem altogether. As a family”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it becomes takomoru? I don't know  
> Am I happy with the result? Pretty much  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter with feeling because we on the path of angst, that comes in the next chapter. But the third chapter will tell you about the origin of redheaded girl, who was mentioned in the first chapter  
> You can check me on Twitter (@DammerDoc) and enjoy the reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It will be multichapter fic with action, so it's a BIG challenge to write, and I like challenges, so...  
> For that fic, I wanna concentrate on showing AO chan and the powers of girls in battle, and I hope I can describe that.  
> From now I have plans for all chapters, so I think I will release them ones in 3-4 days, but next week there are holocreative prompt week and maybe i will be a little bit busy reading other works  
> You can check me on Twitter if you like (@DammerDoc)  
> Have a good time, friends!


End file.
